The Kazekage's Wedding
by MissWorded
Summary: You are cordially invited...


* * *

**The Kazekage's Wedding**

* * *

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you, too, Tenten."

The two embraced, kissing passionately until, laughing and without breath, the brunette pulled away. Naruto watched her walk away from his apartment with a small, silly grin on his face.

He decided to go on a walk and reflect on what he was going to do next. He needed to tell Hinata.

Naruto and Hinata had been dating for several months and then engaged for two, and they had grown very close. She had gone from a shy wallflower to a woman in full bloom. She was truly lovely – curves in all the right places, fair and unblemished skin, dark, silky hair… she'd made jounin or something recently… full lips that could pout perfectly…

But something had happened over the past week.

Each night, a different woman had come to him, in tears or upset for some reason or another.

Sunday night, Sakura came. She and Sasuke had had a huge fight and broken up.

Monday night, Ino came. She had felt unloved and ugly.

Tuesday night, Anko came. She was struggling with the villagers opinion of her.

Wednesday night, Shizune came. She was beginning to feel replaced by other ninja as Tsunade's assistant.

Thursday night, Temari came. She was dealing with the sexist jokes from Sunagakure ninja.

Friday night, Ayame came. She was tired of the slow business at Ichiraku.

And last night it was Tenten. She had been slighted by Neji during practice that day.

The funny thing was, he'd ended up having sex with all of them!

His immediate connection with all of them had been so strong and valid, so intense that he'd practically HAD to have sex with all of them! It was so crazy! He was in love several times over!!

The first thing he needed to do was tell Hinata about the happenings. Then they could arrange for a formal polygamous relationship with the state. Naruto was pondering what times next week would be best to go the office in the capital of Hi no Kuni when he saw Hinata.

"Hina-chan!" he called out gleefully. He grinned again, watching her run across the street and throw her arms around him. The feel of her against him was wonderful.

"Naruto-kun," she said softly as she pulled back, smiling so sweetly at him that he felt his heart melt. It would so wonderful – their life together. Naruto couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he told her about all the new additions to their eventual family!!

"I've got some good news," he said.

"Oh, what is it?"

"We're going to have a great big family, Hina-chan."

She blushed hotly as he leaned in close – not only from embarrassment, but from confusion. _He's pregnant? _She thought for one irrational second, before shaking the thought away. _Am… _I _pregnant? _Impossible. She'd just had her period last week. What was he talking about?

"N-Naruto-kun?"

So he explained.

He explained how each of the kunoichi had come to him in their hour of need, how they had all been so distraught and down on themselves. Their deep, emotional connections had affected him profoundly in so many ways – but especially in the physical ways. Naruto was confused at Hinata's face as he got to this part; she seemed upset for some reason.

"…wondering what days would work for you next week to head to the capital? It's a hassle, but we have to go outside of Konoha's jurisdiction."

Hinata was silent for a long while.

"You… slept with all of these women? Anko, Ayame, Temari… Tenten, Ino, and… S-Sakura?"

He nodded eagerly, with a slightly confused grin. "Uhh… yeah. And Shizune."

"And… you thought that this would be okay with me?"

"What?"

He looked at her. She was staring up at him with anger, sadness and betrayal in her eyes while tears threatened to pool over. Her cheeks were again red, but because of her shame and rage.

"In what alternate reality would this be acceptable?!" She said in a hoarse whisper. "When would I ever find this _okay_?! You slept with four of my friends and three other women that I know and respect, and you want me to agree to that? To _like _it? Naruto, I _love _you! I was under the impression that you loved me, but… but I-I… do I mean this little to you? Would you undervalue me as a person, as a woman? You want me to undervalue myself? And you want me to do the same to seven other women that I deeply respect? Is this… is this some sort of joke?"

He was speechless; he could only shake his head. This was not a joke.

"Well," her voice cracked, "I think this conversation, as well as this relationship is over." She reached up and slapped him across the face. Naruto, frozen in his tracks, could only watch her walk away numbly, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

_Was I wrong?_

-

That night, he went and talked to Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Shizune, Temari and Ayame. All of them were fine with it, and could not imagine why Hinata was upset! They all had a giant sex marathon together, but at the end of it all, Naruto didn't understand why he felt so empty.

Hinata was sent to Sunagakure on a diplomatic mission, a ninja exchange that would last for a long while. Weeks, months, and years passed.

Naruto, now the Hokage, received the little envelope from Gaara with excitement – he almost never heard from his redheaded friend because both were so busy, and he might have news of... her.

_~You are cordially invited to the union of Yondaime Kazekage Gaara and Hyuuga Hinata~_

The empty feeling was still there…

* * *

_end_

* * *

What the hell is with harem stories?

I recently read a story that I mistakenly thought was NaruHina, because it was under those filters and said so in the description. Lo and behold, on chapter whatever, suddenly Naruto is attracted to another female! And the author couldn't play that off as mere lust, the lot of the male species, and let it go. No, it became a harem. And what did the author's note say?

"_I don't think I could write a story that wasn't a harem"_

What? Are you physically incapable of imagining two people in a strong relationship? Are you so horny and filled with sick, sexist idealisms to the point where doing that would be impossible to do?

Write a harem if you want. DO NOT put in under the "Hinata" filter. DO NOT subject all of the people who enjoy good stories that feature healthy relationships between TWO people to your sexism and idiocy!

Do you understand that not only are you undervaluing Hinata and all of the women involved, but Naruto as well? You are not doing any good man justice when you write a story like that.


End file.
